The Next Great Adventure
by GrayHeart
Summary: When Dumbledore said that death is the next great adventure he had no idea how right he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Grayheart**

**Description: When Dumbledore said that death is the next great adventure he had no idea how right he was.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic I'm writing by myself so I'm open to suggestions for the story as long as you explain why and pairings for Harry and Ichigo. Harry will not be paired with Ginny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Harry Potter**

**Please reiview!**

* * *

"Teddy get down from the flight display!" yelled a worried voice.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll ground you for a week if you don't."

"Knowing you you'd let me out in a day."

"If you don't I'll tell Grandma Molly not to give you sweats for a week."

After that Teddy got down and behaved like an angel. The man huffed and turned back to the lady at the computer.

"As I was saying, I have two tickets reserved under Harry Potter for Japan" said Harry. The lady nodded and handed him the tickets and he turned to see His godson bugging a security officers.

"Teddy stop bugging the Security Guard!" yelped Harry grabbing his godson and dragging him to the terminal. Now you're probably wondering why Harry Potter, a Wizard, is doing in a muggle air port with his 6½ year old godson. Well currently he was going to an International Auror conference in Japan and due to schedule conflicts and the fact Harry was paranoid, he couldn't find anyone (trustworthy) to look after his godson Teddy Lupin. (It would be a cold day in hell before he let Mundungus Fletcher look after him) As for the muggle transportation there was no way Harry was letting his godson use those Magic death traps.

Several long hours and a severally harassed flight attendant latter Harry and his sleeping godson exited the airport in Japan. He flagged down a taxi for another hour long journey to a small city called Karakura. As they neared the town Harry thought he felt a blast of energy similar but different than magic and oddly familiar.

"Fate must hate me," grumbled Harry to himself, he knew he'd get dragged into something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Grayheart**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Author note: **Hey here chapter 2 of my story, again this is my first story. I hope I'm not going to fast in the story, also like I said in the first chapter I'd like suggestions for Harry and Ichigo's pairings.

**Beta:Aoirann**

* * *

"Dealing with that fiasco with my 'dead' body was a pain." sighed Ichigo Kurosaki as he walked home from school, his bag hung over his shoulder. He stopped walking when he heard someone crying and looked around. He was next to a small park and spotted a young red haired boy maybe 6-7 years old in jean corduroys and a red shirt and wolf shaped backpack sitting on a park bench. Ichigo walked over to the boy, he had a soft spot for kids.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Ichigo stood in front of the boy concerned 'I wonder were his parents are?'

The boy looked up and watering brown eyes met Ichigo's.

"I got separated from my Uncle and I can't find my way back to the hotel were staying at." the little boy said, his voice cracking.

"How about I bring you to the police station, he'll probably go there to find you.",said Ichigo.

"My Uncle said not to go with strangers." said the boy, Ichigo blinked and felt a small smile pull on his lips.

"Yeah, your Uncle right about that, my names Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." said Ichigo extending a hand to the boy and the boy wrapped his small hands around Ichigo's larger one.

"Lupin Teddy, Nice to meet you to.", said the red haired boy, shaking Ichigo's hand.

**Police Station **

"So you're looking for a 6 and half year old boy with red hair and brown eyes.", said the female officer and Harry nodded furiously. He and Teddy had been out having lunch when they had run into one of the last of the hiding Death Eaters. The man has completely disregarded public safety and the law of secrecy(not to mention his stupidity), had started firing spells at the two. This caused a panic in the crowd. In the chaos Teddy was lost in the crowd while Harry was force to fight the Death Eater until the other Aurors arrived.

"Like him." she said deadpan, pointing over Harry's shoulder and he glanced back.

"Yeah," he said turning back. Then his eyes widen and his head snaps back around.

"Teddy!" was the near shriek that came out of Harry's mouth as he ran to snatch up his godson and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Uncle Harry your squishing me!", squeaked Teddy "Ichigo-san brought me here."

"Ichigo-san?" questioned Harry just then noticing the teen who'd brought his godson to the police station. The teen was slightly taller than him, not an all that difficult feat considering he was 5'8, and had bright orange spiky hair, brown eyes and a relieved look. He looked like a punk but Harry could tell he was a good kid.

"Thank you for saving my godson. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." said Harry honestly and Ichigo's face went red with embarrassment.

"I just brought him to the police station." muttered Ichigo rubbing the back of his head "I just heard him crying when I was walking home and he sort of reminded me of my younger sisters."

"At least you didn't beat those thugs that always come after you for one reason or another." said the female cop.

"Hey! Trouble finds me, not the other way round." said Ichigo huffing angerley.

"That sounds like you Uncle Harry," laughed Teddy and Harry cringed but shock it off

"That's beside the point, anyway I think Ichigo-san deserves a reward!"

"N-noo Harry-san that ok I don't-" was the out of character stutter of Ichigo, but Harry had a hand on his shoulder and had a smile on his face that said 'You will accept'.

"No I insist." Harry said in a sweet voice and Ichigo shivered in fear and nodded. Harry brightened up and the threatening presence was gone.

"Oh goody." said Harry cheerfully grabbing his godson and Ichigo and dragging them out of the police station.

**A Little Later**

"Your Uncle is scary." said Ichigo popping a chocolate kiss into his mouth and Teddy nodded in agreement as they sat in the sweat shop Harry had dragged them too.

"Yeah. It's just he lost a lot of people he cared for. And he has, as Auntie Hermione puts it, a 'hero complex'." he said looking sad "Including my mom and dad, he was friends with Uncles dad."

"A good man Remus was, may he rest in peace," said Harry solemnly as he came back from the restroom. Ichigo looked rather guilty for bringing it up he knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"Don't feel bad," said Harry as though reading his thoughts "Things like this come up in the oddest of places."

"So order as much as you like," said Harry, Ichigo was a bit reluctant at first but after some from both Harry and Teddy he got rather into it.

At the end Ichigo had gotten several different truffles, fudges and several other sweats. Around six bags worth.

"Are you sure your ok buying this Potter-san?" Ichigo asked lifting the sweat filled bags.

"Sure! I could buy out the whole store several times and still live a great life." said Harry in a matter-of-fact sort of voice as Ichigo rounded the corner.

"Ichigo!" called a voice before Ichigo could comment and a gloved hand force his body and soul to separate "We've got work to do!" said Rukia dragging him away despite his protests of leaving his body, leaving two stunned people and a body behind.

"...Teddy did...you see that?" asked Harry thinking he'd finally snapped.

"If that girl pulled another Ichigo-san out of his body than yes." said Teddy wide eyed. After thinking about there options Harry grabbed Ichigo's body and hefted it onto a bus bench then put up some muggle repellent charms, but made it so Ichigo and the girl could find them but wouldn't get suspicious.

"Now we wait" Harry said opening digging a truffle out of the bag of goodies he bought for himself. As for Teddy, he rolled his eyes like this was normal. He had come to think that odd things were normal in their lives even when they were wizards.

**End Chap**

* * *

**Omake:**

"Chocolate frog? Never had one of these before." said Ichigo as he opened the container just as his father did a flying kick into his room. The Chocolate Frog leaped onto his fathers face. Both Kurosaki men frozen for a second then Isshin started screaming.

"getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" he tried to get it off.

"Dad it's just chocolate!"

"I'm Allergic!" cried Isshin and indeed his face was red and puffy and for the next few days after he was quiet and didn't do any surprise attacks so the three Kurosaki children where happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Grayheart**  
**"talking"**  
**'thinking'**  
**Author's note: **Thanks for the I reiviews. know Rukia is a bit out of character, but I really couldn't think of any other way to introduce Ichigo's Shinigami life to Harry and Teddy's world of magic. **Jiyle's **review is correct in a way, but that won't come up until a little later in the this chap has taken so long. **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You dragged me out of my body for these small fry?" growled Ichigo as the Hollows disappeared and he started running back to his body with Rukia right behind him. "And after chewing me out about leaving my body were people can find it and you pop me out of my body in front of a guy and his godson! The poor kid is probably scared for life!"

"What?..Oh No!" Rukia grimaced as she realised what she did. "Well … well I can always modify their memories!" she held up a lighter like item.

"And if that," Ichigo points to the lighter "doesn't work?"

"It will."

**Short while later**

"It didn't work!" yelled Rukia as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like that would work on us!" Teddy "Because of our ma-"

Harry put a hand over his godsons mouth "Damnit Teddy! You just had to inherit you moms inability to keep secrets."

"You Swore!"

"Did he just say-" Ichigo started but Harry waved his free hand.

"We'll tell our secret if you tell us your ghostly secret, but somewhere that's private" he said matter-of-factly.

* * *

There was a rather awkward silence in Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat on his desk chair, Rukia on the floor with Teddy who was drawing in Rukia's sketch book, he was a lot better than her in Ichigo's opinion, and Harry on Ichigo's bed.

"So what exactly are you, because I'm sure Ichigo is human." said Harry and the two teens looked at each other.

"Well I've always been able to see ghosts," said Ichigo "or at least as long as can remember but when I was younger I couldn't tell the difference." A look of pain flashed across his face 'must be a bad memory' though Harry, and after letting out a breath he continued "Last month this Midget-Ow!" Rukia hit him on the head. "Came into my room and I thought she was a burglar."

"He kicked me." said Rukia huffing at the indignity of the memory.

"Well she said she was a Shinigami."

"Shinigami? That's a Death God right?" asked Harry and Rukia nodded.

"Shinigami have two main responsibilities, Konso or Spirit Burial were we send good spirits, or pluses, to Soul Society and defeating and purifying Hollows or bad spirits" showing Harry with her pictures, Harry's eye was twitching. "Any questions?"

"Why do your drawing suck worse than a 5 year olds'?" Harry said with a dry tone.

Rukia's face went red and Ichigo could barely contain his laughter.

"Anyway," snapped Rukia "soon after a Hollow attacked and this baka broke the kido spell I put on him and attacked the hollow with chair."

"A chair?" said Harry in disbelief.

"That thing had Yuzu in his hand, like Hell I was going to sit around and let it hurt her!" snarled Ichigo.

"Well I realized that the Hollow was targeting Ichigo because of his unusually high spirit energy." Ichigo looked gloomy at the floor and Harry felt a twinge of Kinship considering, thanks to a prophecy, his parents were killed because of him and his friends got various injuries they got from their adventures.

"He was going to let the hollow eat him, but I intervened." said Rukia and Harry smacked Ichigo upside the head.

"Idiot! Don't throw your life away like that! You'd hurt them worse by dieing!" Snapped Harry

"What? I thought it would stop after eating me, I'd protect my family with my life." said Ichigo seriously.

" Anyway," said an annoyed Rukia "got injured, transferred all my powers to Ichigo by accident and he defeated the hollow."

"How did you transfer your powers" Asked Harry curiously

"By stabbing my sword through his heart."

"..."

There was an awkward silence.

Harry eventually broke the silence. "I can't really judge that. I had to die at one point to stop Voldemort."

Ichigo and Rukia stared at him "Y-you actually died!" choked Ichigo "And who's Vol-di-whats?"

Harry sighed and then started to tell them the short version of his childhood, his six years at Hogwarts, and the year that he spend on the run from Voldemort looking for the Horcruxes to make sure that he would stay dead.

Rukia and Ichigo are stunned but Ichigo is a bit skeptical a there being magic.

"Can you like perform a spell or magical ability? And don't use it on me." Ichigo added the last part on hastily. He didn't want another Rukia/kido/Magic Marker incident.

"I'll show you mine! I'm methmorphas, It means I can change my appearance." said Teddy excitedly and his red hair changed to black then orange.

"That's a useful ability." said Ichigo.

"It a rare ability that he was born with" said Harry "His mom mentioned it was very useful with under cover work."

"I'm just curious how Soul Society never got wind of this Magical community" said Rukia

"We have wards that repel non-magic people and other things from finding us out, that and memory charms, if people do find out." said Harry. "That and it helps that the entire community is stuck in a weird mishmash of the Renaissance, Edwardian England, and Post World War 1. I hope that they get computers before I die of old age. Harry then suddenly looked up as he heard someone stomp up the stairs. He was about to draw his wand but Ichigo shook his head and opened the window. The door flew open and dark haired man tried to jump kick Ichigo, while screaming "GOOD AFTERNOOOOOOON ICHIGGGGOOOOOO!", only for Ichigo to lean to the side and the man then sail through the window. The sound of shattering porcelain was heard and that was followed by a cry. "NOOOOOOOO! MY GNOME COLLECTION!" Harry closed the window and locked it as he shuttered at the memories of Gnomes. He muttered "Damn you Lockheart."

"Sorry my dads a bit..." Ichigo sighed

"Nuts, Crazy, a loon, a few cards short of a full Chocolate Frogs collection?" said Harry.

"Sure..." Ichigo said not quite understanding the last reference.

Any further conversation was cut off by the sound of Rukia's laughter filling the air. Harry and Ichigo turned to see why Rukia was laughing so hard.

The scene was that Rukia was rolling on the floor in laughter, while clutching her sides. The reason for this was that Teddy not only turned his hair orange he also turned his face to exactly the same as Ichigo and was scowling. Teddy then said "I hate everything." This caused Rukia to start wheezing for air as Harry started to laugh too. Ichigo then scowled and said "That's not funny!" This caused Rukia to look at Ichigo, noticed that he was scowling, and started to laugh even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Grayheart**

**Beta:Aoirann**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Author's note: **To my many readers, It actually me surprised at how many people like this story. Any way sorry for the wait my Beta was busy(**And by that She means Lazy.**)

* * *

Running from a masked monsters was not the way Harry wanted to end the day. Harry cursed under his breath as he sent another cutting curse at the hoard of monsters. He wondered how such a nice day ended so badly. Then he wondered why he didn't have an answer to that due to how often it seemed to happen to him.

It had been a few days since Harry had met Rukia, Ichigo and the Kurosaki family. He had decide to let Teddy play at the park today. It was fairly nice out. Not to hot, the kids were being nice to each other, and there hadn't been any problems.

That is until the afternoon.

"Can we get some Ice cream?" asked Teddy giving his Uncle puppy dog eyes. Harry tried to resisted but it was futile.

"Fine." He sighed and smiled when Teddy jumped up and down in excitement. Then a bone-chilling, almost deafening howl pierced the air. The air then seemed to be super-saturated with an evil feeling to the point where Harry started to hyperventilate. Then just as quickly the Hollow energy disappeared. Harry blinked and said "Okay there is no way that it's." Then it happen again. This time several hundred streaks of light appeared in the sky and seemed to fall to the earth. Several landed near the duo. When the light disappeared in their place were several Hollows. "This is bad" muttered Harry grabbing Teddy and dragging him away from the Hollows. They tried to escape down an alleyway but one moved in front of the entrance. "Shite," was the only word Harry said as he drew his wand and pointed it at the Hollow. Harry took a breath and was about to cast a spell only for the Hollow to be blasted away by a young girl with a rocket launcher. Harry and Teddy just looked at each other and gave each other a look that said "Okay even for us that's weird."

"You must be Potter-san" said a sing-song toned voice behind him. He turned to see a man in green and white striped hat, and clogs. Harry eyed the man suspiciously.

"And you appear at the perfect moment to save the day. Who are you?"

"Urahara Kisake, Humble shop owner, Kuchiki-san told me about you two" said the man stepping to the side when one of the hollows lunged at him.

"Ooooohhhh! You're the perverted shop keeper Rukia was talking about?" asked Harry with a look of understanding on his face. That changed to a snarl when one of the hollows got a bit to close to Teddy. "Hands off my Nephew you Toothy son-of-a-bitch! Reducto!" Urahara sweat dropped at bit at that but let out a low whistle when the Hollows head exploded like an overripe watermelon when it was hit by the Reducto Curse. He was about to ask how he did that but was interrupted when the Hollows started howling louder. Then there was the sound like a sheet of glass under pressure. At that the wizard and shopkeeper looked up to see a crack in the sky.

"That cannot be good." mutter Harry as the sky cracked open.

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking!" Roared Harry at a beat up Uryu who right now looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"Not only did you endanger yourself and Ichigo but you put the entire town in peril! And! For! What! Your 'Quincy Pride'! for the love of..! What would your family think! Your grandfather think! Think of how he would feel if you got innocent people killed because of a stupid 'Duel'? I should cut off your Bollocks to keep a stupid Tosser like you from spreading your stupidity to another generation!" finished the man who was a little red in the face and the young Quincy looked ashamed, embarrassed and half scared to death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author****: Grayheart**

**Beta: Aoirann**

* * *

It had been about a week since 'The Great Hollow Hunt' and Rukia and Harry were sitting on a park bench. They were watching Ichigo and his siblings play with Teddy. At least Rukia was. Harry was looking at Rukia instead. Harry had learned to read people by their face and body language during his time as an Auror, and he could honestly say that it had saved his life on more than one occasion. It also helped him tell what people were thinking. Like why Rukia had been more distant over the last few weeks.

"They're going to come for you aren't they?" He asked the small shinigami. Rukia fell off the bench in shock. Harry continued. "I'm just guessing this but it's not a good thing that you gave your powers to Ichigo even if it save your and their lives, am I right?" said the wizard smiling sadly and jesting to Ichigo, Ichigo's sisters and Teddy who were playing football.

Rukia hesitated for a moment before she nodded "Usually they don't mind if you don't report until the end of the mission but the Menos will definitely get their attention and they will send others here. And I'm long overdue to come back," she said quietly. Her face twisted with worry as the two watched the others play soccer.

"Potter-san can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

That sentence killed the dramatic mood in the air.

"You know? Most people say yes to that question when a Friend asks." Rukia deadpanned. Harry just brushed his hand through his hair. "Yeah well most people haven't nearly killed by promises they made without thinking."

"Anyway," Rukia continued, "Can you stop Ichigo from coming after me, when they come?"

"Rukia I can't stop him from doing that."

"Why Not!" Rukia demanded. Harry got a smirk on his face. The kind of smirk a person gets when they remember the dumb things they did when younger.

"Simple. I will not stop another person from trying to save someone. Not only is it wrong, doing so would make me a hypocrite." Harry said thinking back to Hermione talk about his 'saving people thing'.

"However," Harry started again, "I'll do my best to keep him from getting himself killed when he tries to save you."

Rukia bowed her head and for a few seconds didn't say anything. Eventually she said a quiet "...Thank you, Potter-san."

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes from where he lay bleeding on the ground. The Noble-bastard was about to finish him off. Rukia yelled and then he heard the shriek of metal on something.

"You know? For a guy who prides himself about how he's so noble you're such an ass. Oh how the mighty have fallen," said a familiar voice and Ichigo's eyes snapped opened. In front of him was a blue transparent barrier and one Harry Potter who had his back to Ichigo.

"Potter-san..." Said Ichigo weakly looking up at the older man.

"Your quite the trouble magnet aren't you Ichigo?" said Harry in a half amused/half exasperated voice not taking his eyes off the two male Shinigami and Rukia who looked a little relieved.

"Who the hell are you!" snapped the other redhead gripping his sword.

"Just a friend of Ichigo and his friends." Said Harry with a small smile "Sorry for the inconvenience of me extending your stay. You should really get going now." The redhead was about say something but Harry cut him out off; his smile gained a terrifying aura that scared the Shinigami. "Get. Going." said the wizard, more an order than a request.

"It's about time we leave too." said Harry to Ichigo and before the teen could protest the wizard grabbed his shoulder. Then it felt like he was being crushed and pushed through some impassably small tube before he lost conscious.

* * *

**Author**** Note: I'm really sorry it took so long and it's so short. But my beta was being lazy. I tried poking him with a fork but he learned to ignore it. However I got something a bit more threatening *Runs towards Beta with a sword***

**Aoirann: Oh Shit! *Starts running* Why the hell do you have Renji's sword!**

**Me: you lazy idiot! *Chases after Aoirann***

**Aoirann: Marcellus! Dorm mate! Stop playing League of Legends and help me!**

**Marcellus: Not my problem!**

**Aoirann: Okay! Plan B! *Jumps out window***

**Me: Damn! To my readers I'll try to update soon. Once I can get my hands on him.**


	6. Alert

Subject: some one found the sourse of the purge i'm just telling people about it

Urgent Announcement!

I have have received the following from Vandenbz

Help spread the word!

Here's some info I got from a reviewer named Rei concerning those responsible.

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they say they hope to cause another purge soon.

They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed 'constructive criticism.'

The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.

Copy and Paste.

Spread the word.


End file.
